In His Heart
by 2fast2live
Summary: Tim discovers why Dick is so gloomy sometimes. Apparently losing someone he loves dearly is the hardest thing in the world to get over. But what if that someone had the strength to survive almost anything? Slight spoiler for ep203 RobTanna fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers ^^ This is just a little something that popped into my head after watching YJ 203. So yeah, be warned that there's a slight spoiler in there... And the rest is just my insane imagination. Let me know if you all want a continuation or if I should just let you all imagine what would happen next. Btw, I'm aware that I haven't updated 'Hero's come back' in a while... But I'm in the process of moving so my story guide is somewhere stashed in luggage... So yeah, I'll only be able to get to that once I have my own laptop :p **

**Summary ~ Tim discovers why Dick is so gloomy sometimes. Apparently losing someone he loves dearly is the hardest thing in the world to get over. But what if that someone had the strength to survive almost anything? Can Tim help Dick find his way to where his heart belongs? **

* * *

In His Heart

Nightwing ordered everyone to retreat. Robin obviously noticed his leader's slight getaway and decided to follow. He assured Bat Girl he'd be safe. Robin slowly stopped behind a large pile of rocks and did his best to listen.  
"It's because of you that Tula is now dead!"  
Robin's eyes were wide. Their enemy was the person he knew to be Aqualad. At least, it was what he had learned through the never ending files on Dick's computer back at the mansion.  
"We both lost someone we loved on that mission but I don't see myself turning against my friends because of it."  
Robin was now even more confused. He knew that nothing ever bothered Nightwing, but something always seemed to bother the 19 year old Dick Grayson behind that mask. And at that point Dick's expression was beginning to seem hard to hide.  
"You can either take me down or get out of here. I am told this bomb will go out with quite a hell of an explosion."  
Robin immediately took that phrase as his queue to leave. Nightwing had given him an order and the least he could do was follow it.

Everyone had made it back safely to the bioship. Superman was slightly knocked out but he regained himself rather quickly.  
"Dick… Do you need to talk?" Batman whispered to the young raven, who was sitting isolated from everyone.  
"No. I'm fine."

x.x

The next day was filled with questions and theories about how and why Aqualad had turned against them. Garf immediately ran towards Tim when he saw him arrive.  
"Everyone's been asking about you!" The little green boy said, almost jumping on the shortest of raven's. Dick smiled and walked straight towards the kitchen.  
"Why is everyone needing me?"  
"Because they want to know what you know about Aqualad… And why Nightwing looks just as gloomy as Batman." Garf grinned.  
Tim sighed. He didn't really know what went down on that mission exactly, but he was suddenly very anxious, or curious, to find out.

Tim soon found Superboy lounging around the gym, apparently wanting to be alone. Connor was someone that was there during the overhead conversation. Maybe he'd be able to explain things a little better.

"If you're looking for Nightwing, I haven't seen him." Connor mumbled, picking up some weights.  
"No… I'm looking for you actually." Tim said shyly.  
Tim wasn't usually shy, but he didn't feel too comfortable around Connor. He was sure he'd get punched if he said the wrong thing.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"There's something I need to know… And I'm certain you know it."  
"Shoot."  
Tim sighed and began replaying his words in his mind, three times, before saying anything out loud.  
"The mission, where someone Aqualad and Nightwing knew died, what happened? Who died? Why does it bother D-Nightwing so much?" He couldn't help but let the preoccupied tone escape him. Bruce would've given him quite the lecture for it. Not to mention having almost revealed Dick's name.  
"Oh… That. Well, we had an important mission that had to be done in two parts. The first in Atlantis and the second in Greenland. Thing is… That mission went from wrong from the beginning. Aqualad wasn't himself the whole time and wasn't playing a decent part as a leader. Nightwing, who was still Robin at the time 'cause you were still in training, stepped in and tried his best to correct our many mistakes. The first part was a total disaster, causing the death of Tula, the girl Aqualad loved and the second…"

"_Make sure all the passwords are correct. We need to detonate these machines without causing much of a havoc." Robin stated.  
Zatanna and Superboy both readied the microbombs Robin and Batman had created. Aqualad stood at a far corner mourning his sudden loss. Zatanna, who couldn't see him like this anymore, decided to attempt a mood lifter on him.  
"Reehc pu Dalauqa." She whispered softly.  
"Stop it Zatanna." Aqualad said coldly.  
Robin looked up from what he was doing. He sighed, almost silently.  
"Maybe we should take five. We're ahead anyway." He said.  
"Of course we are. We ran off without even trying to save Tula." Aqualad hissed.  
"Khaldur" Zatanna said quietly, her voice had a comforting tone to it. "We had no choice… We-"  
"We made the choice of leaving her behind!" He yelled. "It's not like any of you understand of course."  
"How can you say that? I lost my father to that stupid helmet remember?"  
Robin hugged Zatanna as soon as he saw the tears falling. He felt the need to comfort her when things took a turn towards the situation with her father.  
"I'd like to see you lose Robin just to see how it feels. Or maybe vice versa." He said coldly.  
"Enough." Robin said angrily. Zatanna sobbed on Robin's shoulder. "You're acting as if this was her fault. We made mistakes from the very start. It was no one's fault what happened down there. I'm not whelmed by this situation either, but we're going to have to deal with it for now, in order to get this mission done." _

_x.x_

_It was a simple task. Destroy the source that might be helping The Light to gain energy for whatever chaotic reunion they're planning. But the task was proving to be anything but simple. At some point, Aqualad gave up all together and sat in the Bioship waiting for their departure. He didn't even go outside to help the other three fight off the Joker when he attacked. Robin had managed to set the microbombs to deactivate everything during the fight. He was almost beaming in delight that all they had to do now was go home. Of course, Joker must've noticed his sudden happiness and had to end it.  
"I'll be leaving you all now… But I must say… Someone's going to regret messing with The Light." He chuckled.  
He left with a loud bang. Superboy soon noticed the Joker bombs falling from the sky.  
"Robin! We have to go! Now!" He shouted.  
Robin picked up Zatanna, who had injured her leg, and began running towards the ship.  
"We won't take off in time. M'gaan said the ship would need my assistance for take off after over-use." Zatanna said quietly.  
"We'll manage. Let me focus on getting us out and-"  
"Listen to me!" She yelled, making him drop her. "Get on the ship. I'll activate everything from here and jump in. I'll be fine… I promise."  
Superboy ran past them, advising it was getting closer. Aqualad was already in position for take off. Robin hesitated but agreed. He kissed her quickly but passionately before running inside.  
"I'll be right above you." He said. "You'll just need to fly up."  
Zatanna nodded.  
"Tectorp Pihs morf bmobs." She said, forming a small force field around her friends. "Ekam Pihs ylf." The bioship was soon off the ground. Robin leaned anxiously against the window, waiting to see his girl jump up to them. He waited and waited. The last thing he saw was a tear fall from her eyes and ashes everywhere._

Tim ran quickly across the cave, looking for Dick. He started to get worried once he realized he was nowhere to be seen.  
"He's down at the beach." M'gaan whispered.  
Tim smiled at the martian girl and ran off.

Dick sat on a rock with his head buried in his knees. Tim could see his body shaking. Was he crying? Tim had never seen Dick cry before. He was certain he held it in all the time.  
"Dick?" He said quietly.  
Dick slightly jumped at the sound of his voice but soon motioned for him to come closer.  
"You ever tell anyone about this and you'll be cleaning all our vehicles for the rest of your life." He laughed.  
"I wouldn't. I'm worried about you, Dick. I didn't know about… About Zatanna."  
Dick held his sunglasses tighter than before. Tim also noticed the tears forming once again.  
"She promised me she'd be safe. That she'd jump. If I had known…"  
"If you had known, you'd all be dead." Tim stated. "I'm sure she did what she did in order to protect you."  
"I know she did… I'm not mad at her for doing the right thing as a hero. I'm mad at myself for making mistakes as a leader."  
Silence became their friend at that moment.  
"I'd give anything just to see her smile again." Dick said quietly.

x.x

**Zatanna's POV**

Where am I? Why is everything so dark in here? I hear voices… Have I finally lost it? Why can't I remember what I was doing?  
"You're awake! You're finally awake! Oh… It's about time… Three and half years with you just lying there. I was beginning to lose hope."  
Lying here? Lying where? Who's voice is that? Where's Robin? Robin! That's right… The mission. The bombs… Did that voice just say three years? Have I missed out on three whole years of my life? Robin must've found someone else by now, I'm sure of it. Maybe he'll come get me though… If only I could find that damn SOS button.  
"Please tell me you can speak already." The voice spoke again.  
"Yes…" Wow… Three years without my voice has made it quite rusty. "Where's Robin and the team? I need to get home."  
"I don't know who you're referring to dear. I found you in the lying in the water."  
"Did I have anything on me?"  
"Yes… I'll go get it."  
I sighed to myself, slowly opening my eyes to reveal a white room. Was this a hospital?  
"Here… This is all you had."  
My clothes… My phone, which is now quite useless and.. ah ha! SOS signal. I pressed it down joyfully. All I have to do now is wait.

* * *

**I'm guessing it's kind of impossible to leave this as a one-shot... Like I said before, I'll let you all be the judge of that. I beg forgiveness for the possible errors I may have made... It's past midnight, I'm sleepy, using a computer with a keyboard that dislikes me completely... I think you all get the point :p please review? *-* XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Ok, I must admit: I-am-in-shock.. I've never had more than 3 reviews per chapter so yeah... I'm in shock *o* (Imagination and I have finally done something right? *-*) Well.. right or not, this story is gonna happen. **

**First off, thank you soooo much to: Kim; Poseidon'sdaughter3 (oooh i'm his daughter too *-* even though I can't swim .-.); BirdBoyB01; crazygal; j9162; tdyn0; Robin's birdie (aw.. such a cute name *-*) aand mistressofMagic *-* You guys are simply the best \O **

**Second - I re-read the first chapter, I detected no mistakes (except for a missing word, which I've already fixed :x) and yeah ^^**

**So anyway... I sat down and started doodling and what the heck.. i have no stashed story guide for this anyway(though i might need one soon :x) so here's an update for all you lovely people *-* **

* * *

Tim had been logged on to his computer for the past four hours, something which Bruce would've scolded him about by now. Thing is, Bruce wasn't around to do that. Tim felt slightly lonely in the big mansion with no one around. Except Alfred, but he was outside cleaning something, so it didn't count. The young raven left the feeling aside and went back to his computer.  
"Nothing." He groaned to himself.  
He was almost desperate to find something about Dick's friend. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

_Light rain stated to fall from the sky as Dick was looking up. Tim figured at some point he'd get up and run back to the cave. But that moment never came. All he did was look up to the grey cloud hovering above their heads.  
"She liked the rain. She'd say it could wipe away all the bad things."Dick said quietly.  
"Didn't you go back afterwards?"  
Tim tried not to sound so direct but it came out that way. He noticed how his friend, or somewhat older brother, slightly shivered at the thoughts of that mission. He was truly hurt.  
"I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to go near that place ever again. The league took the liberty of taking over that mission. They couldn't find a single trace." _

"No one disappears out of nowhere like that." He thought. "I've seen enough crime scenes to know it."  
He decided on a quick break and a short visit to Mount Justice. Maybe if he had a little help…

x.x

**Zatanna's POV**

I wonder how long it's going to take for someone to come find me. What if they don't come at all? No… They wouldn't do something like that. I can't help but wonder what's happened these past few years. What if something crazy, end of the world style, went down and everyone's dead? Okay… Knock on wood. That wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. Is dad still stuck inside that damn helmet? Great… Now I'm thinking about that again. Robin would probably be saying 'Stay whelmed', or 'None of this is your fault'. I always disagree with him, but I never let him know. He go on for hours if I ever did. Like that one time he caught me crying, huddled in a corner of my room. Or… Former room. They've probably given up hope and given my room to someone else. I do recall Robin saying something about there being another Robin and him turning up his game a little. I hope he got what he wanted in the end. I do wish I was there to see it.  
"Little girl… There's someone here to see you."  
'Little girl'… This is because I've told this woman my name countless times. Not complaining though, she did basically save my life. I guess she has a right to call me whatever she wants. But forget that. Someone's here! They've actually come to save me! There was no way I could hold my excitement any longer. I ran outside the little hut the woman lived in, out into the snow. I didn't care that all I had on were shorts, a t-shirt and socks.  
"You rang?"  
"Aqualad!"  
I couldn't believe it. He was actually here. I wonder where the others are. And Robin… I can't help but especially wonder about him.  
"Come… I'll take you home. We've got a lot to talk about."  
I know it's not exactly the correct thing to do, but I ran and hugged Aqualad tightly. He surprisingly hugged me back. I was going home… Home to my friends, who were almost my family. Home to Robin…

x.x

It had been quiet all day. That didn't mean it was quiet at Mount Justice. Tim had walked into quite a series of events. Apparently M'gaan had burnt about 200 cookies already, taking her mind off things. He quickly assumed it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend. Things Tim believed he'd never understand. Blue Beetle was busy muttering things to himself, ignoring Garf, which made Garf mad and he went off to annoy Batgirl. Batgirl was insisting on asking Dick why he was still gloomy. Bad move. Tim quickly made his way through a training session between Bumblebee and Wonder Girl, which seemed to occupy the entire room, and found his two favourite teammates.  
"C'mon Dick, there's obviously something still on your mind." Barbara went on.  
Dick tried to shake her off his arm but it was no use. Tim sighed and violently threw himself in between them.  
"What the heck was that for?" She yelled, smacking him across the head. "You could've broken my arm or something."  
"I highly doubt it Babs. Sorry, by the way." Tim grinned.  
Barbara gave Dick one more shake before getting up and walking away grumpily. Tim watched as she joined the insane training session that was in progress.  
"Thanks." Dick said quietly.  
"You can tell her, you know. She'll want to help. And I can use all the help possible here."  
Tim mentally smacked himself for letting that last part escape his lips. Dick, being the usual smarty-pants, noticed.  
"Help with what?" He said, quirking his eyebrows. "You're not planning anything stupid, are you?"  
Tim opened his mouth to answer but a sudden loud noise came from the main computer. Everyone was surrounding it instantly.

x.x

**Zatanna's POV**

Things are slightly confusing. Aqualad keeps talking about random things, it's hard to keep up. He's avoiding a certain subject… I can tell. I can't help but feel it's something involving Robin.  
"Come on Khaldur… Help me out here. I've been knocked out for a long time, my brain is still working slowly."  
To be honest, I'm surprised at how well my entire body is working. I'm no specialist, but I'm pretty sure there are certain side affects when you're in a coma.  
"I am sorry Zatanna. Some things are just hard to say out loud."  
"I'm sure I can handle it."  
I noticed he sighed and looked away. That's never a good sign.  
"It's… About your father… He's… Well…"  
"He's what?" Quivering in my voice has already begun, no shocker there.  
"He's passed away."  
The woman had mentioned I was slightly paler from when she found me… But I'm sure it couldn't compare to how I looked now. I could feel all the blood running from my face. No doubt I looked like I had seen a ghost. Surprisingly, I didn't sob like I thought I would. What could that mean? I was simply speechless. Have I lost all the love I had for my father just like that?  
"H-How?" I managed to say. Another sigh. Once again, never a good sign.  
"It's not my place to say."  
"Please Khaldur! You can't just leave it like this!"  
"Fine… But I need you to promise me you won't do anything without letting me know first."  
"I promise." I lied. Depending on the situation, I'd run off and he'd never find me.  
"There was a slight misunderstanding between a few members of the League and Robin. I'm not entirely sure how the argument started, I wasn't there when it began and no one speaks of it anymore. All I know is, a fight broke out between them. Robin lured Dr. Fate into a trap and destroyed the helmet. Surprisingly Zatara survived the havoc… But…"  
"But?" Robin… There's no way he'd risk something like this.  
"But he was weak… Robin knew it. He, on his own, decided to get rid of Zatara, stating that he'd be better off."  
No… No he wouldn't… He couldn't… Robin… Why has he done this? This can't… It just can't be true. There was no holding it now… I felt all the tears inside me fall out. Grief acing inside of me.  
"He ran off afterwards. Went rogue. We've been trying to hunt him down. Now that you're here… I guess you have the right to do it yourself."  
Grief was soon replaced by something else. Something different… I've never felt this before. It felt odd, unique… And strangely enough, good. I had a sudden urge to find Robin and make him feel all the pain I was feeling.  
"I'll find him, Khaldur."  
Even my tone of voice changed. It came out empowered… Am I really eager to avenge my father? Of all people…

I felt something sting me at the back of my neck. I turned to see a hand and a needle… My whole body was becoming numb… Why's Khaldur smirking? No… Something's wrong…

x.x

Tim froze at the ugly face of the Joker appear on the screen.  
"Hello little children… I hope everything's bright and beautiful today." He laughed, making everyone wince. "I've just come to warn my favourite little bird that I have a lovely surprise waiting for him… Just outside Gotham."

No one had the slightest chance to react. His horrid face faded away as quickly as it had appeared. Nightwing didn't hesitate to run to the garage and find his motorbike.  
"You're going? Just like that?" Bumblebee yelled out.  
"Stay on alert, I'll call for backup if I need it."  
He whizzed off quickly. Once everyone had finished bickering, Tim silently ran to his own bike and traced Nightwing. There was no way he'd let him go alone.

"Tim, go home." Came a voice through the radio.  
"Not a chance, Dick."  
"It's an order."  
"Forget it." Tim said, slightly angry. "I'm not letting you go after Joker alone. For starters you haven't been yourself all week. Secondly… I'm just not allowing it."  
There was a slight moment of silence, soon followed by a bored sigh.  
"Fine." Came Dick's voice. "Just try not to get yourself killed, okay?"  
"Same goes to you." Tim smirked.

Both ravens arrived to where Joker had made his transmission. It was a wide and open camp with a small grey tent lying in the middle. Nightwing slowly made his way towards the tent, swiftly followed by Robin.  
"Eit htob rehtegot." Robin heard a whisper and turned to see, only to find himself being flung towards Nightwing and tied up.  
"Ah! This is a wonderful sight." Joker appeared smirking.  
"New tricks up your sleave?" Nightwing smirked.  
"Oh no… It's more like old ones… _Your _old ones." His smirk deepened. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"  
Nightwing quickly cut through the ropes and jumped up.  
"Love to." He grinned.  
He ran towards the Joker, punching him in the nose. His senses then directed him towards a hooded figure standing not too far behind. Before he reached it, Robin appeared from behind, kicking it in the back.  
"No worries here." Robin yelled out.  
"I'd be worried if I were you." Robin tried to see underneath the large hood.  
"Ekam dnuorg elbmurc." The soft, yet rusty, voice said. Robin began jumping about, avoiding the wide cracks that were forming on the ground beneath him.

Nightwing threw his usual tools towards Joker and vice versa. Robin had been right, he wasn't himself. He felt tired already and he was sure the Joker noticed.  
"Lost your game child? Bats will be so disappointed." He laughed.  
"Robin!" He motioned.  
Robin quickly understood and ran towards him, making the hooded creature follow.  
"Erif nrub dna nordluac elbbub."  
Nightwing quickly turned with eyes, behind the mask, wide open. He knew that voice. Or was it his head playing games with him again? He felt Robin pull him aside as giant flames surrounded them.  
"We need to knock whatever that is out." Robin said quietly.  
The hooded thing entered the flames, as if it never touched. It held out it's arm, possible to say something new. Robin quickly pulled its arm and kneed it in the stomach. As it fell, Robin held on to the hood, making it reveal the person behind it.

Nightwing fell to his knees as he saw Zatanna falling to the ground.  
"Zee…"

* * *

**Zatanna gone bad. muahaha. **

**Nah... not really, well not exactly. But I mustn't tell D: There's no fun in it if I spoil you all :p Just let me know if that was absolutely confusing... Cause you know.. it's one thing in my head and another online kk.  
**

**Erm... No idea when the next update will be .-. I do know that I'll be spending some time in my beloved city (London) starting... next week, if i'm not mistaken. So i'll be able to properly use a computer (when i'm at home waiting for my nails/hair do dry ^^) and i'll be able to focus on updating this and hero's come back ^^ So until next time... xoxo ! **

**(lovely people *-*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullooo! Well, I'm very pleased to say that I'm in the lovely city of LONDON! It's suuuch a great feeling to be back in my hometown after so long. But anyway... Since I'm here and my dad has a WONDERFUL laptop... I'M UPDATING! yey! And I'll be writing for Hero's come back as soon as I've posted this... Double yey! *-* **

**So thank you, once again, sooo much for the lovely reviews... I truly hope you're all enjoying it. Let me know if things get kind of... Confusing! ^^ So thanks to: random obession; celestia raven; LizzieH22; tdyn0; j9162; grayember13 and BirdBoyB01 *-* You guys are truly amazing and make me feel all fuzzy inside. (Yes I brag to my parents about me being amazing everytime I get a new review *o* They don't mind though kk)**

**So as usual... I own nothing... (not sure if I have to keep saying this to be honest.. but after that whole copyright thing that was going on... might as well kk) Enjoy! ^^ **

* * *

The giant flames descended as soon as the young girl hit the ground. Robin looked up only to find Nightwing on his knees also. Without thinking twice, Robin ran towards his friend.  
"Nightwing?"  
Dick held onto his side and winced. He'd been hit. Robin was about to help him up when he saw the girl start moving again. His turn to wince. He had to get himself and Nightwing out of that place, quickly.  
"We... Can't leave her." Dick said quietly. "It's her. I know it's her."  
Robin sighed and made his way towards Zatanna.  
"I-I'm not going to hurt you." He said, noticing the sudden panic in her eyes.  
"Tropsnart em kcab!"  
"S-shes... Gone."

x.x

"So Zatanna's alive... And evil?" Connor said, not looking convinced. "Are you sure this wasn't the Joker playing mind games on you?"  
"Positive." Nightwing said.  
"And these bruises prove that she's real." Robin added. "Not a bad puncher for a magician."  
"Well... She did get Nightwing as a personal trainer." M'gaan smirked.  
"Can we focus please?" Nightwing said, slightly annoyed. "I need to find a way of getting her back. I also need to know what Joker wants with her."  
"You mean 'we'." Connor stated. "She was important to all of us."  
Nightwing sighed and nodded in agreement.  
"Fine... _We _ need intel."

Tim spent the next day's completely attached to his computer. Anything at this point would be helpful.  
"Hey Babs! Have you seen Dick?" He asked, as he saw the young red head pass his bedroom.  
"He said something about personal business."  
Tim rolled his eyes. Dick had promised not to go after Zatanna alone. So this only meant one thing...

x.x

"Where do you suppose he'll be?" Wally asked, eating a crumpet.  
"Around."  
"Something's bugging you Dick." He stated, with his mouth full. "How long is it gonna take for you to fill me in."  
"What happened to respect for secret identities?"  
"C'mon! I'm serious here!" Wally was now pulling out a packet of crisps.  
"Those aren't exactly healthy."  
"Quit changing the subject."  
"Zatanna."  
Wally froze, with a crisp almost at his lips.  
"Dick... I understand that you were the one that took it the hardest. If anything happened to Artemis, I've got no idea what I'd do. I'm actually surprised that you haven't gone all out on Joker. But... You're gonna have to let it go eventually."  
"No... You don't get it. She's... Alive."  
The mid-air crisp now fell to the ground and Wally looked dumbstruck.  
"A-alive?"  
"Yes... I don't know what's going on but Joker's controlling her somehow. She attacked me and Tim three days ago."  
"Wow... So now you're after her. Dude... I mean it; if you need extra help, call me." Wally said, with a determined look in his eyes that made Dick smile.  
"Thanks."

x.x

**Zatanna's POV**

I can still feel slight pain under my ribcage from that fight with those two. Who were they and why do I get the feeling I know them from somewhere?  
"Zatanna!"  
Aqualad. He's been such a good friend lately. I sometimes get this strong pain in my head, almost unbearable. But then he comes along with this special medicine and the pain goes away. It's strange though, I don't remember having these pains before. But let's face it... I've been unconscious for three years... I can't expect to be perfect.  
"Zatanna... I am very sorry that person hurt you like this during that fight. Nevertheless, you did very well. I'm also sorry to say that I might need your services again."  
"Khaldur... Not that I'm questioning your leadership here but... Wouldn't it be best if you took over the hand-to-hand combat part? I'm not exactly the best and that kid in red gave me a pretty hard time." I started rubbing the bruise, maybe he'd realise that I was serious.  
"You'll be fine."  
He quickly applied the medicine. I've never been quite the fan of needles, but I figured it was best to endure it. I soon felt it take over. Almost as if it controlled my mind. Though, if it were anyone other than Aqualad, I would definitely believe I was being controlled. There were certain things that seemed so familiar, like I've seen or tasted before, but I can't match them. Like those boys... That suit... The other one's voice... Maybe I heard and saw something similar in a dream...

x.x

"You see these, Zatanna?" Khaldur said, sitting before a large screen which showed pictures of five different people. "I believe you'll be seeing them soon. It's more of a hunch but we can't be too careful. They're bad Zatanna."  
I noticed each picture had a name underneath. Superboy, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian. They all looked too familiar to me. Why do I get this strange feeling?  
"And whoever they bring along with them is just as bad. You can't trust them Zee."  
'Zee'... That Nightwing person called me Zee. Did he know me?  
"Okay Khaldur."  
If Aqualad was hiding something from me, I'd have to figure it all out on my own. To be honest, a part of me was hoping I'd run into one of them... Especially Nightwing. I'm sure I could get some answers while punching them down.

x.x

Dick climbed up a rugged staircase, in an abandoned alley. He opened up the window and found Red Arrow sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"Can we talk?"  
"What's the point?" He said, looking up. "Well, well... Not dressed as a superhero this time?"  
"I've come as your friend, Roy." Dick said, half smiling. "No judgement, I swear."  
"What's the catch?"  
"Does there have to be one?"

Roy stood and walked towards Dick. If it had been a few years ago, Roy would be looking down at the raven, but not anymore. They looked each other in the eyes. As equals.  
"I bet you're after Zatanna."  
"How do-"  
"I snoop around, remember? Not to mention I've got some inside help."  
"Please... If you know anything..."  
Dick tried not to sound like he was begging but it had become impossible not to. He needed anything that could help him help Zatanna. He had to get her away from Joker.  
"It's Khaldur. He's the one behind it. All I know is he wants her powers and he has ways of getting it. He claimed he preferred Doctor Fate... But I guess he wants to get even with you also."

Dick returned home late. He hoped he'd arrive and find Tim snoring away; so he could avoid the questioning. Obviously, his hopes had been high. Not only was Tim wide awake, but he looked like a furious father waiting for his teenage son to arrive after escaping from his window to go out clubbing.  
"I swear Dick... If you went after her alone I'll-"  
Dick laughed so hard, his stomach hurt.  
"Seriously? You think I'm that stupid?"  
"Yes."  
"Well... No, I didn't go after her alone. In fact, I've come to get you so we can go together."  
"Just us?" Tim said, wide eyed.  
"Yup."

x.x

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing's POV**

Okay Dick. Time to focus. Time to get your head in the game because you can't lose. You have to save her from Aqua- I mean, Khaldur. I have no idea what name he's using now.  
"I'm ready."  
Tim... To be honest I feel bad about dragging him along. But I get it. He's just like I was when I was thirteen. And I'll admit: I hated being left out of important, life-saving missions.  
"Great."

Roy explained where Cheshire had found Khaldur's latest hideout. My intention had been a silent approach but-  
"S'ekib, pit revo."  
"Robin jump!"  
Tim obeyed but immediately got punched by Zatanna. Must've hurt.  
"That was for giving me a sore bruise." I heard her say. I noticed her voice was still slightly rusty. Well, after being in a coma for three years, I'm guessing a rusty voice is a good side effect.  
"But I'm not here to play with you, little one. I want a little chat with him." She said, motioning towards me.  
Does she know who I am? Does she know she's attacking friends?  
"I'm all yours Zee." I smirked as I noticed her tense up. "But I really don't want to hurt you."  
Well that was in vain. She ran towards me and tried to punch. I blocked easily, as usual. Zatanna had a decent punch but she was slow. It's almost like she'd try anything before actually resorting to physical contact.  
"Zee... Please... Let's talk. I need to know what's going on. Why you're like this."  
"How do you know me?" I heard the panic in her voice. Was her memory gone? "Please... I think... I think I know you... But... I'm not sure."  
It was like I couldn't breathe and the whole world was tumbling down over me.  
"Of course I know you... We're... Well... Zee, please. Let me help you."  
It's definitely hard to tell someone, who doesn't remember you, that you were her boyfriend and you both had a steady relationship and...  
"I-I... H-how can I trust you? Khaldur said-"  
"Whatever _he_ said was a lie Zee. Trust me. He lost the woman he loved and became evil. He's angry... Because I have the girl I love back but Tula's still dead... He's _using _you to get to me... And he'll probably use me to get to you later."  
She just stared at me. I had to motion for Robin to back down, who was right behind her and ready to attack. Bad move.

"Zatanna! What did I say about them?" I heard Khaldur shout. He sounded furious.  
Zatanna still didn't move. It was like she froze to the spot. Did I manage to get through to her or had Khaldur lost control?  
"R-Robin..."  
She remembered.  
"Well... He's Robin now. I've upgraded myself to Nightwing." I smirked, pointing at my uniform.  
"Whatever!" She laughed. She actually laughed! It was her. She's back. "Please... It's Khaldur... He's using-"  
Khaldur had knocked Robin on the head with medium length pipe and had done the same with Zatanna. I would've shouted but he came towards me right after.  
"Khaldur-you're-dead." Was all I managed to say.

That's when our fight broke out. I noticed, between water flying everywhere and my gadgets attempting to hit Khaldur, that Zatanna had gotten up and was trying to get a response from Tim. He'd better be okay or else Khaldur will be getting double the punishment.  
"I won't let you interfere with my plans any longer!"

**Zatanna's POV**

I'm not sure what triggered it. Whether it was Robin... I mean Nightwing... Or if that strange medicine was wearing off. Either way, I knew exactly who he was. Him. He kidnapped me for a day billions of times, helped me through the situation with my father, we'd... kissed... many times. And Khaldur had made me hurt him and-

Who was the new Robin anyway?

"Hey... Please... Wake up..."  
He mumbled something but barely moved. If only I could see if his eyes were open. But I'm well aware of the whole secret identity thing. I still haven't figured out who Rob- Nightwing is.  
"Z-Zatanna..."  
He's waking up... Thank goodness.  
"Zatanna!"  
That's Rob-Nightwing's voice.

**Dick's POV**

Khaldur had managed to hit me where it hurts the most- and I'm not talking about my recent injury- and directed something towards Zatanna. I couldn't move. She fell down screaming in pain suddenly. Tim must've been hit hard because he could barely move.  
"Zatanna." I managed to say.

Then my mind went black.

x.x

"Wally? Aren't you coming to bed? It's already two in the morning." Artemis said, her voice clearly stating she was tired.  
"Sorry babe." He said quietly.  
Artemis sighed and walked towards the red head boy.  
"What's got you thinking?"  
Wally laughed when he saw the smirk on his lover's face.  
"Well... This is gonna sound crazy..."  
"Try me." Artemis' smirk grew a bit.  
"Zatanna's alive."

* * *

**Ok, who watched episode 4? I TOTALLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW WALLY... AND THEN SCREAMED MOORE AND MORE WHEN I SAW HIM WITH ARTEMIS. Ok, sorry about that random fangirl moment. But it was SERIOUSLY an amazing moment. So anyway... Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing. And I truly hope you like this chapter ^^ I'll update again soon, because I don't necessarily depend on what happens on the episodes (though they help a lot ^^) xoxo !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo nice, that I've sat down and written up chapter 4 for all you lovely people *-* (Yes, I'm still bragging to my parents that I've got loads of reviews *o* happy happy me!) In other news: Who's seen The Avengers? *o* (I bet everyone... I'm always one of the last ones to see a new film) So anyway, I went today with my aunt and brother and it was simply P-E-R-F-E-C-T. Omgosh, I couldn't take my eyes of the screen. It was sooooo action packed and full of Chris hot Evans... Ops, ignore that... Yeah, on to the story ^^ **

**Thanks to: LizzieH22; Random Obsession; j9162; greekfreak101 and tdyn0. You guys are amazing *-* **

* * *

**Dick's POV**

Let me think of a word that sums up what I'm feeling right now... 'Ouch.' Yes, that works. I can't move. Not because of the strange and painful feeling, but because my arms and legs are tied up. Wonderful. My body's forming an 'X'. Same with Tim, the 'X' beside me. He's not awake yet. Wait... Where's his mask? Where's my mask? Why haven't I got my mask on?  
"So I was right all along." I heard Khaldur's voice, but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Dick Grayson was the first Boy Wonder."  
No words needed for the shocked expression that my eyes showed. This is why I enjoy masks. I can look sad, happy, shocked and I'd be able to put on a smirk and carry on the party. But without it I'm almost useless. Almost.  
"And the second Boy Wonder..." Great, now he knows who I am, he'll figure out who Batman is... "Timothy Jackson Drake... The young boy that followed you and Batman around for quite a while."

Wait. I never mentioned Tim to _anyone_ before he became Robin. I didn't even mention him to Zatanna, which I truly regret. How did he know about Tim? This is bad. Not only am I in danger, but Khaldur will go after Bruce, then after the people Tim loves and... Love... Zatanna... Where is she?

"I wonder _Dick_, what would you do if I told you that only two people will come out alive tonight?"

I'm not usually one to panic. I think about my surroundings and find a way out. This time... I'm panicking. Khaldur really knows how to test one's patience. And what did he mean by two people? Am I supposed to save myself and someone else, or save Tim and Zatanna and die here?

"This red button will blow this entire place to bits." He was holding what looked like a remote control. "You can either cooperate or I'll kill you all."

I now suddenly miss the old friendly and caring Khaldur.

x.x

Superboy and Blue Beetle silently approached the entrance.  
"You sure this is the place?" Connor whispered.  
"Si amigo. No doubt about it. We'll find Robin inside."  
"How is it you know this?" Connor asked, looking confused as he thought of a strategy.  
"I received an SOS signal from him, not too long ago."  
Connor sighed. Something was definitely wrong. He hadn't heard from Nightwing in quite a while and now Robin asks for help? He wasn't even aware that Robin had left for a mission. He'd want a word with Nightwing later... Just to remind him that things can't get out of hand.

Superboy used his super strength to get one of the side doors open. Blue ran in and began disabling the security cameras. A small, familiar, greenish creature stopped before them and stared deeply into their eyes. It then began screaming randomly.  
"Ssh! Please, we're not going to hurt you!" Blue told the creature, in a language Connor couldn't understand.  
"Come again?" Superboy asked as the little creature dragged Blue by the arm.

It stopped before a big machine. It was metallic, with long black tubes running across its sides. At the centre was a box, large enough to fit a person. The box had a series of smaller tubes and wires.  
"Must be some wild experiment." Blue whispered.  
The creature began speaking again, pointing towards the machine and waving his little arms about.  
"He's saying that their forced leader will be using that thing to get special powers, which he'll then use for something."  
"Forced leader?" Superboy asked, confused.  
"Si... I think he means your old friend."

x.x

**Dick's POV**

Tim still isn't awake. Khaldur brought Zatanna to the same place as us. Which is somewhere between 'no clue' and 'no idea'. So yes, I feel completely lost. What's worse is that I feel weak. Not to mention I have no gadgets on me, thanks to water-boy. Zatanna's awake but I can tell she's feeling just as bad as I am. Actually, she might be worse. It's like she's struggling to stay awake.

"Everything's almost set here, father." I heard Khaldur say.  
"Good. Get the girl ready, I need her awake for this." If they touch Zatanna, I'll hurt them both so badly.  
"I'm sure she'll be wide awake after stage one."

Khaldur's coming back. He's expressionless so it's hard to tell what exactly he's planning. I never thought this could happen, to be honest. Khaldur was such a nice person, always so caring. It's strange what the death of someone so dear to you can do. I have no idea how I haven't gone all wild and crazy on Joker yet... No, wait... I do. It's because of Bruce... And Tim... They were with me throughout all of this. They would never let me go crazy.

"So Dick... There's been a slight change of plans. Since the aliens have managed to get the machine running perfectly, I'd like to show you something."

Khaldur walked up to Tim and pulled him out of the 'X'. He must've twisted his arm, or something, 'cause I heard a slight groan.  
"Since I need you wide awake for the show, Grayson, I'll use this one for the prologue."

Prologue? What...

**Tim's POV**

Why is Dick shouting? My head hurts... Very badly. I wouldn't mind if Alfred showed up now with a little tray full of medicine for me to take. Just like when I get sick. Okay, focus Tim. Focus. I sent out a signal to the cave a while ago. Someone should be turning up soon. I just hope Zatanna and Dick are okay. And I hope Zatanna has her memory restored. I'm not in the mood for another fight with that girl.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dick's still shouting. If only my eyes would obey my brain and open. Someone's pulling my arm again and mumbling something. Only my mind is working right now. This sucks.

"Please Khaldur. Use me... Leave him. He has nothing to do with this. It's about you and me."

His voice is almost quivering. Strange. He _never _panics. Why is he like this now? Damn, why did Bruce have to fly off to some other planet? I could really use him at a time like this.

"You mean, it's between you, me, Zatanna, Superboy, Tula! You let her die. Now you'll lose everyone."

He's still on about that? Even I know that it was no one's fault what happened. Even superheroes make mistakes and that happened to be one of them. Is he really going to duel on this forever? I can feel a little something coming back to me... Maybe my eyes are finally opening.

"Please... Don't do this Khaldur."  
"It's a bit late for begging, Nightwing."

x.x

"Okay, we need a plan. We could split up and look for Robin." Superboy started.  
Blue was about to protest but he felt a cold breeze run past him.  
"So... What's the plan?"

The cold breeze happened to be Kid Flash, not so much of a 'kid' anymore.

"I thought you were out of the job." Superboy smirked.  
"Just because I'm _temporarily _absent, doesn't mean I was gonna toss the uniform in the trash. I figured I'd keep it for emergencies." Wally grinned.  
"How did you find us?" Blue asked, curiously.  
"It's not really that hard to trace you guys... Especially after getting a few pointers from Nightwing."

The boys fell silent once they saw Aqualad approach a large chair, which also had small tubes and wires hanging around. He was dragging Robin behind him. Wally quickly prepared for an attack but was held down by Connor.  
"KF, we have no idea what Khaldur's got up his sleave. So chill for a second."  
"What if we don't have a second?" Wally whined.

Khaldur silently connected the tubes and wires to Tim, who woke up instantly with the sudden shock.  
"What are you up to?" He said.  
Khaldur didn't answer. Instead, he placed duct tape over Tim's mouth and made sure he wouldn't leave that spot anytime soon.  
"Seems like we have more people that have come to see the show." Khaldur hissed.

Ropes, tape and chairs appeared suddenly and the three boys found themselves trapped. The little alien giggled before them and ran up to Khaldur, handing him their radios.  
"You won't get away with any of this Khaldur." Wally yelled.  
"I already have."

Little aliens brought in a very weak Zatanna, who was then attached to the box in the centre. Tim began moving around, trying to get himself loose.

**Dick's POV**

Khaldur wanted me to see him succeed. But I couldn't look. He was taking away the life of two people I care most about. All because of one stupid mistake I made, first real time as an official leader. I'm questioning my position right now. Even if so far things have gone smoothly. _This _is happening. My past mistakes come back to haunt me in my future.

I had to look at some point. He was attaching Zatanna to what looked like a box, right in the centre of the machine. Tim's wide awake; Khaldur must've done something to him already. He's struggling to get out, which I don't like one bit.

"I bet you're all curious to know my plans..." Khaldur stated. I'll admit, I am very curious to know why he's doing all this. I get the feeling it has more to do with what happened on that mission.  
"It's quite simple actually... A war is coming. The Light will need reinforcements. There is a specific army that can be controlled with a certain amount of power. Not any type of power, of course. It has to be mystical. Klarion alone can't control it... So I'm sure you can all imagine just how powerful it is. My first intentions were to capture and drain Doctor Fate... But then I discovered Zatanna... And that just felt so perfect."

I'm sure I have no colour left on my face.

"To get this machine running, I need another energy source. It doesn't have to be anything special. It just needs to be alive. Which is where Tim Drake comes into the picture. The machine will use his energy to drain all the magical powers Zatanna possess."

No colour is an understatement.

"You're crazy Khaldur!" Connor shouted out.  
"We're not gonna let you do this" Wally... Why's Wally here?

I looked up to Khaldur. I'm not one that begs, I swear. But I've done it before and I'd do it again... I'd do _anything _just to keep them alive.  
"_ANYTHING! _I'll give you anything. Please don't hurt them. This is between _you and me. _It was _my_ mistake. Mine only. It's _my_ fault Tula's dead. Leave them out of this, please! They're your friends, Khaldur."

My eyes are tearing, I have no mask on. Perfect. I can see Bruce scolding me as I think.

"Time to play."

Tim's screaming out in pain and Zatanna's already wincing... I need a way of saving them...

**Tim's POV**

This is it... I'm almost done biting my way through the tape. Which, by the way, tastes really badly. And... Done. Tape out. Now for something that's connecting me to this thing. I just hope Zatanna lasts long enough. Dick's too weak to fight, so I can't count on him. Khaldur's trapped Superboy, Blue and... Is that Kid Flash? I thought he was out of the job... Okay, never mind that. Tubes... OUT!

"Why has it stopped?" Khaldur shouted out to one of the aliens.

Oh, great. They've seen me already.

Little alien thingy's came rushing towards me, I jumped most of them. I reached to get a batarang, but Khaldur must've taken my utility belt. Lovely. I settled for a flying high kick. I managed to knock him away long enough to stop the machine from draining Zatanna. The tubes and wires released her body immediately and she fell forward. I grabbed on to her easily and grabbed a handful of wires.

Khaldur came dashing towards me with his water gun. Perfect. I threw the wires towards him, making him fall hard on the ground, unconscious from the shock.

Blue had freed everyone while I took down Khaldur. Nightwing's still weak, I'll need to get him to rest as soon as we get out of here.

As for Zatanna...

* * *

**Before you all get mad at me for not telling what happens to Zatanna, let me say: I was going to end this sooner... But I figured I'd make it a little longer :p I had to stop here though... I can't just let everything out on one chapter, right? D: lols. **

**So yep, that's today's update ^^ I'm heading up to Westfield with a friend tomorrow, so no idea what time I'll be home... My parents also want to show me something in Putney (they mentioned what it was, but I was focusing on getting my heels of at the time.. So I totally forgot).. But anyway, if my head is working properly (or you know... it's usual state) then I'll start writing the next chapter ^^ XOXO**

**p.s - what do you all think of the idea - Avengers X JL and/or YJ ? I can totally imagine Iron man making some sort of funny comment about Kid Flash eating so much :x :x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's ready for an update? I AM! \O/ Yeey! *-* Well, I wrote this chapter once, ending the story here... But I felt like it was way too rushed... (I skipped some of the parts you see)... In the end I felt completely unhappy with it... And wrote this instead. I REALLY hope everyone enjoys it ^^ It surprisingly took me longer to write than I expected (I didn't even get started on my next chapter for 'Hero's Come Back D:) But no worries, it's here now ^^ **

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews: LizzieH22; j9162; tdyn0 and random obsession! You guys are truly THE BEST *-* 3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_One minute for self destruction." _

Tim almost dropped Zatanna in surprise. He looked around and saw Khaldur struggling to stand. He had a smirk spread across his lips and he was holding up some sort of control. One of the buttons was pressed down... Tim soon realised what had just happened.  
"Guys! We need to get out of here now!"  
The others didn't take long to follow. Kid Flash helped Nightwing stand, Blue Beetle and Superboy cleared their path and Tim gently picked up Zatanna. He tried to ignore the increasing pain he could feel in his chest.

"_30...29...28...27...26...25"_

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Dick said weakly.  
"Shut up and focus on keeping your eyes open. I still need to figure out what he's done to you." Wally ordered.  
"Guys! The Bioship's right above you!" Blue shouted out.

"_14...13...12...11" _

Tim secured Zatanna on the med-bed. Wally strapped Dick to one of the seats and began examining him. Blue successfully got the Bioship running; now all they needed to do was escape.

"_4...3...2...1..." _

The loud explosion was heard, followed by huge flames and a massive amount of ash clouds. Blue struggled to keep the Bioship in the air, making everyone tumble in their seats.  
"Can you scan to see if Khaldur's still down there?" Wally asked.  
"Scanning..." Blue stated as silence took over. "No... No trace of him. I'm guessing he escaped."  
"No doubt about it." Connor sighed.

"I-I... Can't feel..." Dick mumbled.

**Tim's POV**

Dick's eyes are closing. Wally keeps yelling at him, that he needs to stay focused. Why won't he listen? What did Khaldur do to him? I need to know... I need to remember...

He took us in, trapped us, used me for the machine, used Zatanna and had him almost beg for our lives... I don't remember him doing anything fatal to Dick. Or maybe I didn't see... This is confusing. Khaldur didn't get what he wanted, so he might be coming back. We'll have to stay alert. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think we'd stand a chance without Dick.

"C'mon dude, you're gonna be fine. Just focus on me. Don't take your eyes off me."

I better go check on Zatanna.

She's still not awake. I might need to get Wally to examine her after he's done with Dick. I guess there's nothing I can do now... I might as well see if anyone needs me. I surprisingly feel... Fine...

"R-Robin..."  
I stopped, half way through a turn. Zatanna's awake! Dick's going to be really happy to hear this.  
"Zatanna... Lay down, you're still weak. We're heading back to the cave."  
"W-where's N-night-"  
"He's fine. I promise."

I take it back. I can't promise something I'm not sure I can keep. I don't know if he's fine. Wally's keeping him awake for now. He's probably pulling it off with will power. But that's about it. No one knows what's wrong with him yet.  
"I-I want to see h-him." She's really worn out.  
"Hold on."

"Wally... She wants to see him..."  
Wally understood immediately. I'm guessing he thought it would be a good thing for Dick... He wouldn't want to doze off with Zatanna around. Can't blame him, of course, she was supposed to be dead, but isn't... Crazy story now that I think about it.  
"C'mon buddy. This will keep your mind busy." Wally grinned.

We carried Dick in and he sat next to where she was lying. She'd fallen asleep again. Dick watched her silently. He pushed himself slightly backwards, so he could place his head close to hers. He just better not close his eyes...

x.x

Barbara came running into the room as soon as she heard the computer announcing her friend's arrival. She noticed how Dick and Zatanna looked completely tired and drained. Tim was silently rubbing his chest and the others all looked determined and ready to give the update.  
"Bruce is waiting for him." Barbara whispered to Tim, before leaving to listen to what the others had to say.  
Tim acknowledged this and took both Dick and Zatanna to the infirmary.

"No need to report. I'm aware of everything." Bruce said, as they entered the room.  
"So you know what's wrong with me?" Dick said, groaning.  
"Poison... It's attempting to kill you slowly." Bruce smiled. "But I already have an antidote."  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Dick asked, curiously.  
"To me, _you _are of much more importance."  
Zatanna silently struggled to get up again, but was held down by Bruce. He quickly examined her and got her some food and cold water. Tim happily helped himself to her leftovers.  
"I'm happy to know you all came out alive." He stated.  
"Wow... This is the first time I've seen you all without masks." Zatanna interrupted, wide eyed.  
Everyone stared at her for a while. Dick soon looked away, slightly embarrassed and Tim grinned.  
"You will keep it a secret, right?" Bruce said, mostly ordering instead of asking.  
"Of course I will! I'm actually really happy that I finally know who you are... Though, I was suspecting Grayson and Wayne for quite some time." She grinned.

"To be honest... I was going to tell you." Dick said, shyly. "That day..."  
"It doesn't matter now." Zatanna smiled, getting up and sitting next to him.  
Bruce cleared his throat and muttered something about having stuff to do. Tim nodded in agreement and began following the man out of the room. He stopped once he reached the doorway and placed on hand on the wall. Dick turned towards the younger raven and noticed he was acting strangely.  
"Tim... You okay?"  
The young boy didn't answer. He breathing became heavier. He clutched his free hand to his chest and fell to his knees.  
"Tim!"  
"Bruce! Something's wrong with Tim!" Zatanna called out.  
Dick held the young boy up, who was struggling to breathe at this point. Bruce came running into the room and bent down to examine him.  
"I... I don't know what they've done to him..." He said quietly.

**Dick's POV**

I-am-going-to-kill-Khaldur. And how can Bruce _not_ know what's wrong with him? Bruce knows everything! But he's not going to die. I won't allow it. I just got Zatanna back, I'm not losing Tim.  
"Deep breaths, Tim." Bruce keeps saying. "Inhale... Exhale..."  
I can tell he's trying to obey, but it's not exactly working.  
"Maybe it's the poison?" Zatanna said. Could be... But these aren't the symptoms Bruce had detected.  
"It's more than that."  
Bruce hadn't stopped examining him. I guess he just wants to find out what's wrong, whatever the cost. He'll find it. I'm sure of it.  
"I think it has something to do with that machine... Plus the poison apparently." Khaldur's definitely got it coming. He talked about me not going after Joker... But I'm absolutely going after him. "I can help him, but it'll take some time... He's just going to have to hold on a little longer.

x.x

Dick paced outside the doors while Zatanna sat in the corner. Garfield had been around a couple of times and asked whether or not Bruce was done yet. The rest stayed in their own places. No one wanted to disturb the Bat when he was at work, especially when the work was Robin. Dick was getting inpatient. He was silently imagining the many ways he'd get back at Khaldur for hurting the people he cares for.  
"Stop it, Dick." Zatanna whispered.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"You're not getting revenge on Khaldur."  
"Are you reading my mind now?" Dick smirked.  
"I don't need to... I can tell it's what you want." She said, looking away. "But please... Don't go after him. He's not worth it."  
"He tried to kill you... He almost killed Tim... I can't let him get away with this." Dick whispered angrily.  
"And he won't." Zatanna now stood and held Dick's hands. "We will bring him to Justice. But as a team and not you alone."  
Dick sighed. She was right and he knew it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began trailing kisses across her neck.

x.x

After many hours, Bruce figured out what Khaldur had planned for Tim. This didn't make him less worried. He quickly hooked the young raven to a machine, so his heart wouldn't fail. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the room.

"I've got good and bad news." He said, waking up Dick and Zatanna.  
"Bad first." Dick said, without hesitating.  
"Khaldur gave him a slight boost, to accelerate his heartbeat. It was for a better, or quicker, effect on the machine. I've managed to calm him done but he needs the antidote. Which I, alone, can't make. Plus, it would take time."  
Dick's head fell at the news, Zatanna realised he was fighting back the tears.  
"What's the good?" He asked, in a very low voice.  
"Khaldur would've needed an antidote, just in case it went wrong and he'd have to start over. He would've taken it with him, also. An antidote like this takes months to prepare. There's a way to track him down back at the mansion. Go there and find him. Then go after that antidote."  
"What about you?" Dick asked, now standing and ready to leave.  
"I should be heading back. The league will be needing me soon."  
Dick nodded and began walking out. Zatanna quickly grabbed her things and followed.  
"You're not going."  
"Well I'm not letting you go alone."  
"I promise to take someone with me. But not you... That would be like handing you over." He looked away.  
"But-"  
"Please... You can come with me to the mansion..." Dick noticed Bruce had looked up from what he was doing after hearing this. But he smiled, obviously not minding. "But you'll stay there, with Alfred and wait for me to get back."  
Zatanna sighed, which made Dick smile because he knew she'd given in.

x.x

**Dick's POV**

Okay, this won't be hard. All I need to do is find Khaldur, go after him and find where's he's hidden the antidote. Well, now that I think about it... It might be a lot easier to sneak in and find it. Wait... Sneaking... Maybe I won't have to go after all...

"Why do I get the feeling you have an idea?"  
Zee knows me too well.  
"Because I might just have one."

It's really obvious if you think analyse it. Khaldur had little time to escape that day, so it was either on him or close to him. He either hid it somewhere safe, where he knew he'd be able to get it later or he simply took it with him. Right... Time to call Lagoon boy.

"Well... Are you going to let me in on it, or what?"  
"Right... Sorry, Zee." I grinned.

x.x

"So, all I have to do is jump down and search for something that I have no idea what it looks like?" Lagoon asked.  
"Yes." Nightwing ordered. "You'll have me on radio at all times. Any doubts, just ask."  
"Okay."

Lagoon dived into the water and began his search. There were many bits and pieces spread under the surface. He took his time to stop and look at almost everything, making sure he wouldn't miss something important.  
"I assume it's liquid." Came Nightwing's voice through the radio. "So it's going to be in some sort of container."  
Lagoon boy rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. He scrambled for a few more minutes but found nothing. Dick, who was waiting anxiously in the Bioship, felt his heart accelerating.  
"If you find nothing in next ten minutes, come back up. We'll go to location Beta."

Both spent the entire day searching the surrounding areas of what once was a Search Institute. Nightwing eventually gave up on that place and headed home, highly encouraged by a tired Lagoon boy.  
"I'm sure we'll find it somewhere, Nightwing. Just feel the aster." He grinned.  
"Aster? Since when do you know 'aster'?"  
"Robin... He picks up your weird words. I was really confused at first but he's explained how you like playing around with them."  
Nightwing smiled, slightly. He was now, more than ever, determined to save Tim and get back at Khaldur.

x.x

**Zatanna's POV**

Things are getting worse... And I still don't understand why Khaldur's done this to Tim. He's got nothing to do with what happened on that mission. I wonder if Dick ever got his revenge on Joker... I'll have to ask him about it later. Not directly, of course.  
"We're back!" I heard Lagoon boy shout. I bet he's run off to M'gaan already.  
"Anything?" I ask, as Dick comes through the Zeta beams. He shook his head. I can tell how upset he is and I'm seriously fighting back my tears right now.

Tim's worse. I'm not even sure he'll make it through the night. Yes, that sounds extremely cruel. But he's really bad. He can barely breathe. Dick doesn't know yet... But I'm sure he'll freak out once he goes to check on him. Damn Khaldur... If I didn't know it would lead to nothing, I'd totally kill him for all this.  
"Dick... Things aren't looking good." Black Canary said, leaving Tim's room. "He's worse... Much worse. If you don't find it soon-"  
"I'll find it." I could see the determination in his eyes, but it slightly worried me.

x.x

Zatanna, Superboy, Black Canary and Beast boy sat beside Tim, hoping he'd miraculously recover. Nightwing, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian had set out once again to find the antidote. Lagoon boy, Bat girl and Wonder girl had gone to yet another location Dick had managed to find. Everyone was now hoping for the best.

It was past 1am when Nightwing and his team returned. The others had apparently been back for quite some time already.

Dick ran quickly to Tim's room but it was empty. Panicking, he began rushing around the cave hoping to bump into someone.  
"Dick?" Zatanna said, as she rushed towards him. "Dick... He..."  
"Please tell me the others found it and he's fine." He said, his voice already quivering.  
Zatanna looked away and broke into tears. This made Dick's heart ache, badly.  
"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry..." She mumbled between her sobs. "W-we t-tried..."

Black Canary soon spotted them and walked towards them slowly. She looked just as sad.  
"Nightwing... I'm guessing you've heard the bad news."  
Silence.  
"I am truly sorry, but there was nothing we could do for him."

* * *

**I'm mean... I know :x But PLEASE don't kill me. D: So here's the bad news for you guys: The story ends here! Naah, just kidding... But it might end on the next chapter .-. (unless my mind comes up with some wild idea). The problem with me coming up with more ideas is that I get the feeling it might get a little weird and you'll all hate it... And so on :p **

**So yeah, cliff hanger for you all... Who can guess what'll happen next? Winner will receive a cookie! ^^ **

**Until next time, you lovely people 3 XOXO**

**ps: Is it 'One min until self destruction'; 'One min for self destruction or none of the above? Please let me know ! *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo lovely readers! I'm here with the final update for this story. I warn you all now: I'm not the best at endings... So I'm VERY sorry if this sucks. But anyway, you've all been amazing till the very end. I'll be re-reading this entire story again... Eventually... And correcting any possible mistakes and/or missing words. **

**Once again, thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews: Greekfreak101 (I wouldn't call it miraculous... But it's something like that ^^ and thank you for being so supportive of crazy/weird ideas *-*); tdyn0 (awww happy late birthday to you! I'm glad I managed to update on such a special day for you. Hope you had loads of cake, presents and fun. Wish you the best ^^); j9162 (here's the next one for you! and thanks for the correction, i'll fix it once i re-read everything ^^); grayember13 (omgosh.. please don't cry D: no cries no cries! hahahah. yeah, no more loses in the batcave, totally agree.); midnight-writer x (thank you thank you *-* hope you like this update too); Daniela (continuing .. but ending, sadly :/) **

**You guys are simply amazing, I truly love you all! *-* Okay, now on to the update!**

* * *

Dick silently stepped away from Zatanna and slowly walked out of their view. The idea of Tim being gone was starting to sink into his mind and it wasn't very appealing. He tried to think of an alternative but everything seemed too out of reach.  
"Dick..." Came a voice, not too far from him.  
"Not now, Zee. I need to think."  
He sounded cold and cruel, he knew it. But he didn't mean it. He sighed quite loudly, running a hand through his hair. He was about to begin yet another worldwide search on his computer, when Red Arrow's entry was announced. Dick turned curiously towards the Zeta tubes.  
"To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Someone's in a bad mood." Red Arrow smirked.  
"Not having a good day, Roy." He said, looking away.  
Roy soon noticed that everyone around them wasn't in a good mood. He quickly assumed something bad must've happened.  
"Why do I get the feeling I know what's going on?" He whispered to himself.  
"So... What brings you here anyway?"  
"Well... I have something that might interest you." He said, walking towards the kitchen and helping himself to a glass of water.  
"Like I said, not a good day. That goes for bargains as well."  
"You sure? It has to do with Tim."  
Both Dick and Zatanna looked up to Roy confused. How was it he knew about Tim's situation?  
"I was snooping around, trying to find the _real_ Roy Harper..." He began, now walking back towards Nightwing. "When I came across a few voices, which included our old pal Khaldur. Funny thing is, he was all proud of himself about getting rid of '_boy wonder'_ and basically disposed of a small vial, containing some sort of liquid that was supposed to help him." Everyone, who had come round to hear what Roy had to say, now saw the clear heartbreak written all over Nightwing's body language. "They left soon and no one came to collect the trash." Roy now had Nightwing's full attention. "And that's where I come in..." Roy pulled out the antidote from one of his pockets and smiled. Nightwing felt the sudden urge to jump in happiness.  
"How long has it been with you?" Batgirl asked, staring curiously at the vial.  
"A while." He said, looking away. "I had to make sure no one would miss it."

Black Canary soon arrived in the room. She wondered what all the commotion was about.  
"Canary! We can save him!" Wonder girl shouted out, jumping up into the air.  
"What?" She asked, obviously surprised.  
"Red Arrow... He found it." Zatanna said, still holding back her tears.  
Canary quickly took the vial and ran back to where Tim was being kept.  
"Thank you, Roy." Dick said quietly, once everyone was back to whatever they were doing.  
"Don't mention it." He smiled. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone I care about... But I wouldn't want that to happen... Ever."  
"But you know that you have all of us on your side, right?" Dick reinforced.  
"Yeah... I do now."

x.x

**Tim's POV**

_I see skies of blue... Clouds of white... _No idea why I'm mentally singing that, but it just popped into mind. Well, my mind works in mysterious ways. I feel someone poking me. Wish they'd stop. No one respects those who are resting anymore.  
"Tim?"  
Is that Dick's voice? Can't be morning already... He's going to wake me up for school... I just know it.  
"Tim, please... Please answer me."  
Is he really that desperate to wake me up? School's important but there's no need to reach this level of desperation.  
"Nightwing... There's a chance it won't work... Don't get your hopes too high."  
What is Black Canary talking about? And why is Black Canary in my room? Since when does Bruce allow random League members into his home? They could at least give me a few more minutes of sleep time.  
"This _will _work. He's breathing."  
Who's breathing? I know I am... Otherwise I'd be dead. Ha! Congratulations to me for stating the obvious.  
"Tim... Can you hear me?"  
"Geez Dick, give me five more minutes."

**Zatanna's POV**

I think Dick jumped up and down mentally just now. Not sure I've ever seen his smile so wide either. And did Tim just ask for five more minutes? Maybe he's been dreaming this whole time... Not sure we'll get the chance to find out.  
"Tim, wake up you lazy person." Dick laughed... He looks amazing when he laughs.  
Tim mumbled something again, which resulted in both Dick and Wally shaking him awake.

x.x

Tim had gotten so much attention back at the cave that he was almost going mad. He decided to spend a few days in the mansion, with only Alfred to keep him company.  
"Glad to see that you're in one piece master Tim. You had us all worried."  
Tim smiled weakly. He was aware of what had happened and couldn't help feeling strange. It's not every day that you suddenly die and your friends bring you back to life. He couldn't help but wonder how everyone had reacted to his loss.  
"Stop thinking so much."  
Tim jumped slightly at Zatanna's voice.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Dick and I came to see if you wanted any ice cream." She smiled, holding out a 1litre pot of chocolate ice cream.  
"I voted for a different flavour." Dick said as he appeared behind his girlfriend. "But she's addicted, you know."  
Tim grinned and grabbed the pot out of Zatanna's hands and ran down the stairs.  
"Last one in the TV room has to kiss the Joker!"  
"Tim! Alfred said 'no running in the house', remember?" Dick shouted.  
"Alfred also said he was going to buy groceries." Zatanna smirked. "What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't feel."  
Zatanna sprinted down the stairs, attempting to catch up with Tim. She threw the coat she was holding backwards, which Dick caught easily.

Zatanna eventually found the TV room and walked in, panting. Tim and Dick looked up at her and smiled.  
"Took you long enough." Dick finally said.  
"I'll let Joker know that you'll need his services next time we meet." Tim grinned.  
"Oh shut up. This place is too big and has too many secret passageways." Zatanna said, dropping herself on the couch.  
"Wait until you see the Bat cave." Dick smiled. "Then you'll definitely get lost."  
Tim began changing the channels quickly, searching for something interesting to watch. Zatanna let out a slight scream when he passed The Little Mermaid. Both boys stared at her curiously.  
"What? It's adorable." She said, sighing.  
"Sure it is." Tim smirked.

They spent the entire day together and were luckily not bothered by mischief and mayhem. They watched random TV shows, tried baking a cake, drove Alfred insane, ran around the mansion like a bunch of toddlers and drove Alfred insane a little more... They kept it up until Tim was found asleep on an armchair in the library.  
"Maybe that's our cue to go." Dick whispered, grabbing Zatanna's hand.  
"Dinner at McDonalds?" She asked, grinning slightly.  
"Fine with me."

x.x

"I have reason to believe that the Robin still lives." Came Savage's voice.  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing can save them from what comes next." Black Manta answered.  
"I suggest you pass this next phase to me." Klarion squeaked. "I'm the most talented for it, anyway."  
"It won't be necessary Klarion." Black Manta answered, trying to sound convincing. "My son is capable of handling it."  
"Like he handled the Robin?" Queen Bee muttered. "I also agree that Klarion should take care of this next stage."

Klarion's image suddenly disappeared from the screen. Khaldur watched silently the conversation between his father and The Light. Without any warning, Klarion appeared before them, grinning evily.  
"I'm accepting no failure's from now on." Savage said, before ending the conversation.

"Any ideas from where to start, _witch boy_?" Black Manta hissed.  
"I _never_ come unprepared, Manta." He smirked. "I know just who can assist us."

* * *

**And... Scene! **

**Liked it? Hated it? I don't mind... It's going to be here either way. This was the last chapter for this story... I _might_****have a sequel... But that depends on many things, (my imagination is definitely one of them!). **

**So once again, thank you so much for reading this! Love you lots! xoxo**


End file.
